Survivor: Legends
|previousseason= Survivor: Hallasan |nextseason = Survivor: Byzantium |dvd= }} is the thirtieth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! Twists *'703 Legends' - 24 of the ORG's best players, considered to be legendary, from the past 29 seasons will battle it out for the title of Sole Survivor. *'Four Starting Tribes' - For the first time of the 703 Network, Legends will feature 4 tribes of 6, forcing the players to be on their toes at the beginning of the game within the small tribes. *'Archetypes' - Four tribes of six separates the 24 legends by their archetype demonstrated on their previous seasons. The 4 archetypes are: the Survivors ( ), the Tricksters ( ), the Visionaries ( ) and the Outcasts ( ). *'Immunity Idol Restriction' - At the beginning of the game, it was announced that there would be no Hidden Immunity Idols hidden at the tribe camps during the tribe phase of the game. Moderators Castaways } | rowspan="9" | rowspan="11" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |5 |- | |'NickCity' "Nick" & | |2nd Voted Out Day 5 |4 |- | |'Brighterblu' "Annabelle" | |3rd Voted Out Day 7 |6 |- | |'Owlish' "Toby" & | |4th Voted Out Day 9 |6 |- | |'Allyreyes' "Ally" | |5th Voted Out Day 9 |4 |- | |'OstianWendy' "Wendy" | |6th Voted Out Day 9 |4 |- | |'Blaine7275' "Blaine" & | | |Eliminated Day 12 |0 |- | |'Leelong2012' "Natalie" | | |7th Voted Out Day 14 |7 |- | |'fsha' "Fariha" | | |8th Voted Out Day 16 |4 |- | |'Broyate' "Austin" & | | | |9th Voted Out Day 19 |9 |- | |'Raccoonmeat17' "Zakriah" & | | | |10th Voted Out Day 21 |5 |- | |'Thatsmyidol' "Perry" , & | | | | rowspan="13" |11th Voted Out Day 24 1st Jury Member |13 |- | |'Eddie786™' "Eddie" , & | | | |12th Voted Out Day 26 2nd Jury Member |10 |- | |'Aerialchinook' "Chris N." | | | |13th Voted Out Day 28 3rd Jury Member |15 |- | |'Blueu22' "Chris B." & | | | |14th Voted Out Day 28 Removed From Jury |7 |- | |'NWTSEvan' "Evan" & | | | |15th Voted Out Day 30 4th Jury Member |9 |- | |'Zombijou' "Torsa" | | | |Ejected Day 32 |0 |- | |'JessyPop' "Jessy" & | | | |16th Voted Out Day 34 5th Jury Member |2 |- | |'sami_171' "Sam" | | | |17th Voted Out Day 36 6th Jury Member |9 |- | |'AlissaMarinxo' "Alissa" & | | | |18th Voted Out Day 37 7th Jury Member |4 |- | |'Fitz0021' "Fitz" | | | |19th Voted Out Day 38 8th Jury Member |8 |- | |'whatevereva' "Eva" & | | | |Second Runner-Up |15 |- | |'AsaKusuri' "Asa" & | | | |Runner-Up |1 |- | |'ChristineMGlam' "Christine" & | | | |Sole Survivor |0 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | | |- | | align="left" |Sam | - | - | - | | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | | | | - | | |colspan="2" | | | |- | | align="left" |Jessy | - | - | - | | - | - | - | - | | | | | | | | | | - | |colspan="3" | | | |- | | align="left" |Torsa | - | - | | - | - | | | | - | - | - | - | | | | | | |colspan="7" |- | | align="left" |Evan | - | - | | - | - | | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | | | |colspan="5" | | | |- | | align="left" |Chris B. | - | - | | - | - | | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | | |colspan="9" |- | | align="left" |Chris N. | | - | - | - | | - | | | - | - | | | | | | |colspan="6" | | | |- | | align="left" |Eddie | | - | - | - | | - | - | - | | | | | | |colspan="8" | | | |- | | align="left" |Perry | - | | - | - | - | - | | | - | - | - | - | |colspan="9" | | | |- | | align="left" |Zakriah | - | - | - | | - | - | - | - | - | - | | |colspan="13" |- | | align="left" |Austin | - | - | | - | - | | | | - | - | |colspan="14" |- | | align="left" |Fariha | | - | - | - | | - | - | - | | |colspan="15" |- | | align="left" |Natalie | - | | - | - | - | - | - | - | |colspan="16" |- | | align="left" |Blaine | - | | - | - | - | - | | |colspan="17" |- | | align="left" |Wendy | - | - | | - | - | |colspan="19" |- | | align="left" |Ally | | - | - | - | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Toby | - | - | - | |colspan="21" |- | | align="left" |Annabelle | - | - | |colspan="22" |- | | align="left" |Nick | - | |colspan="23" |- | | align="left" |Will | |colspan="24" |} Trivia * This is the first season to have returnees from Heroes vs. Villains, Resurrection, Chaos, Bora Bora, Carthage, and Hallasan. * This is the first season to have four-time players. *As of this season, four females have won consectutively. This is the longest streak of female winners in the entire series. Links Legends Forums